If you'd hold on!
by XxStripyMoonxX
Summary: In the mist of an intense case Bones becomes the target for the next victim, and Booth realises just how much he needs her. My First ever Fan-Fiction wow! Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: - This is my first ever piece of Fan-Fiction. I will add more on to this and make a looove/adventure story out of this.**

**I don't own Bones**

The SUV speed around the corner at a break neck pace. The sirens blared as the wheels struggled to remain on the road. The rain poured from the sky in torrents, make visibility poor. The street light allowed sight in only small areas beneath them, give the road an eerie orange glow.

"Booth, are you sure it's safe to be driving at such speed when visibility is so poor?" Bones asked concerned as she saw Booth straining to see. "Bones we're about to catch the sick bastard who did that to you!" he said, pointing to the bruise on her face. He had been there when it had happened, he felt responsible for it. It should never have happened.

They were at Mr. Wick's home in his front garden, interrogating him about the recent rape and murder of Jodie Longsale. Bones was on to him asking a series of questions one after them other, based on the facts of course. He had started to get nervous and the slightest bit aggressive towards her. Booth had readjusted his position and cleared his throat, letting Mr. Wick know he was still here. That's when he noticed something move around the side of the house, Booth had touched Brennan on the shoulder and had whispered to her he would be right back. She nodded and continued with the questions.

Booth had made his way around the side of the house to see a teenage boy sprint into opposite direction. Booth gave chase. He had made it to the back of the house but by then the boy had long gone from sight, so he had decided he would have a look around, he had poked his head around the open backdoor before walking in. He couldn't see anything out of place, _'Bones would have found something by now if she was in here.'_ He had thought to himself.

Outside had seemed awfully quiet, no screaming Mr. Wick could be heard. Booth had made his way towards the window at the front of the house. He had looked out to see Bones lay on the floor and Mr. Wick's mustang drive away. Booth had heart skipped several beats as he had ran across the garden to non moving partner.

Bones touched a finger gingerly to her head at the memory. She hadn't even seen it coming. Booth took her hand lightly at the look on her face "Hey, we're going to get him." He said to her softly. She smiled.

They pulled up outside a small abandoned scrap yard. The place was run down and columns of scraped metal were ready to collapse at any second. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Bones asked getting out the car.

"Yeah, this is the place." Booth replied quietly.

As they stood and looked into the scrap yard a familiar voice sounded out on the load speakers that were set up around the scrap yard "Ahh Dr. Brennan how nice to see you again. How's your head? Sore?" it laughed.

Bones looked at Booth and swallowed, he was watching them.

Booth knew exactly what she was thinking when she looked at him. This made him search around for a hidden camera. "Oh, yes, while I still remember. Dr. Brennan I enjoy our little chat last time we met, it was rather pleasant to be interrogated by someone like yourself." He spoke in a voice that revealed nothing other then what he was saying, "I was hoping you'd give me the honour of another one."

Bones looked again at Booth whose expression had now changed "No!" He shouted to the speakers, "No." He said in a lot softer tone to Brennan.

"Booth, I can take care of myself."

"What? Like last time?" He blurted out he hadn't meant to say it. She looked at him for a moment longer before pulling her gaze away, "I didn't see it coming last time. This time I will." She said quietly looking back up at him. Booth turned away from her gaze facing the scrap yard again. He couldn't let her walk that maze. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. Booth waited a split second for a searing pain but it didn't come. He looked to Bones to see if she heard it, what he didn't expect was her face to be as pale as snow and her eyes to be growing duller by the second.

Bones held her hands on the right hand side of her upper abdomen she looked down to them as blood poured though her fingers. She saw Booth face drop, the pain in his eyes as black spots appeared in front of her own. She gasped for air, the pain was unbearable. She felt warm liquid rolling over her fingers and down her stomach.

Her body felt numb and heavy and she felt herself falling to the ground. She felt two firm hands over her own pushing down on her, numbing the pain ever so slightly. She saw his face above hers, he was speaking but she couldn't hear his words. She was slipping into a cold sleep. More pressure on her hands made her open her eyes. Booth was still there looking down on her.

Bones slid her hands out from under his and pushed herself up against Booth's protest which she could now hear. Her fight or flight instinct had kicked in and she was now straining to get up.

"Bones! Hey! Lie down your Okay just lie down." He said putting more pressure on her wound if she wasn't going to lie down then she wasn't going to sit up. "Bones you do realise what's going on right?" He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible as to not scare her any more then what she probably already was.

"Booth, I'm fine I can take care of myself." She said the adrenalin in her blood stream forcing her into false security. She genuinely believed she was fine. Bones looked up into the browns eyes that were staring down at her, she smiled and as she moved herself into a better position Booths hands slipped and she grimaced in pain and fell back into a lay down position. Booth pushed his hands down hard on her abdomen. Booth just realised just how bad this situation was.

"Bones, please don't move." He pleaded, how he was supposed to tell this he had no idea. She might not even take it seriously enough. This wasn't going to work he had to tell her whether she took it serious or not.

"Bones, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but if I move my hand off your stomach, you're going to bleed out." He knew she had took this seriously by the look in her eyes, "I need you to reach into my inside jacket pocket and get my phone. Okay?"

Bones nodded his voice was so calm and reassuring. She reached into his pocket, as she did so she felt her hand brush lightly against his chest. Her eyes danced for a few seconds as she held the phone in her hands.

Booth felt relief that Bones still had enough life in her to get all excited about brushing his chest. _'If things were my ways you'd get to brush more of me then that.'_ He thought smiling ever so slightly.

"Okay, now Bones dial 911 and put the phone to my ear." He said just as calm as before, she nodded just as before and dialled them but as she held the ringing phone up to his ear her mind went black and her arm collapsed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: - Hope you all liked Chapter 1 now on for Chapter 2. Will Booth be able to save Bones or will the killer get them both!?**

**Same as before I still don't own Bones.**

"No, Temperance! Temperance stay with me!" Booth yelled, all the calmness slipping from his body the moment her hand hit the floor.

The phone had rolled painfully close to him, it sat right by his knee. The call had ended when it hit the stony ground beneath him. Booth had a choice, he could either hold on to her willing her to wake or, he could reach and grab the phone letting her bleed out but make the call that could save her life. Whichever he chose her life was in danger and was in his hands.

He began to shake he could feel his hands trembling slightly, Booth pushed down hard to try steady the movement. He looked at her pale face if he didn't know any better he would say she was already dead another victim to add to Mr. Wick's list. "Come on, Temperance. Come on." He said the pain clear in not only his voice but his eyes. Booth heart was breaking at the sight of his partners blood all over him, her lifeless face turned coldly to the right.

Booth took a breath and applied more pressure "Come on. Don't...Don't you dare give up. You hear me Temperance! I...I won't...I couldn't..." Booth swallowed hard the large block in his throat made it difficult to speak. _'This is Bones here. She's strong, she'll pull through this. She has to.'_ Booth mental words of reassurance didn't quite have the effect he wanted.

Bones blinked her eyes open, all she could see was the blurry shapes of colours. She blinked again trying in what seemed like vain to see. She shut her eyes and groaned at the pulsating pain in her abdomen. She could only remember vaguely what had happened as if it was part of a dream or distant memory. "Temperance, it's okay. I'm here." She heard booths voice call to her. His voice gave her the strength to open her eyes. Bones looked right up into his fathomless brown eyes. She smiled unable to look away, his gaze held her. The deepness of his gaze made her head spin, he was numbing her pain. "Booth..." she spoke in a voice that was just audible for him to hear, her voice shook with and sickening amount of fear and pain, "...where did you go?" her eyes bore into his with such intensity he had to look away for a brief second.

"I never left you." He said to her, trying to bring himself back to calm. He didn't want to risk her panicking and struggling against him. "Bones," he used her nickname in hopes of reassuring her. It worked. "I told you not to call me that." She smiled weakly up at him.

Bones smile soon turned to a grimace. She screamed out in pain as it violently took over her whole body her last sights were of Booths amazing brown eyes torn up in a mingled web of fear and pain, pain for her, fear for her, and something hiding in dark depths something strong for her.

Booth felt as her muscle in her body tighten, he watched helplessly as she screamed out in agony. At the moment he had fought with all his might not to take her in his arm and hold her close to his heart and promise her she would be okay. It was tearing Booth apart to see her like this. He wanted for it to end and he could do that for her. He could end her suffering right now. Booth shook his head willing himself to think straight. It wasn't first off his choice to make, and if it was he could never let her die not if there was away she could be saved, be helped and there was. She still had a chance to survive. Now he needed to plan the best way of action.

Booth made one last final run over of his plan. _'Take one hand off her, push down hard with the other, grab the phone, dial 911, put the phone to my ear and hold it in place with my shoulder, return my hand back to her.'_ Not so hard to think about his course of action as it would be to do it. He took a deep breath, "You can do this, you can do this." He repositioned himself so he could do this fast. Booth took one last final look at Bones still and pale face her lips tinged with blue, even now how she still managed to look beautiful was beyond him. "Fight for me Bones." He said and with that, he pushed all his weight onto the hand on her abdomen and grabbed at the phone with the other. He punched in the three numbers when he heard a shuffling of feet.

In Booth's frantic situation with Bones he hadn't noticed a figure edging his way towards him, a riffle trained on his chest. "Agent Booth, how good to see you again." Booth's eyes shot up towards to direction of the voice. "You." He said murderously, "You did this! You sick bastard!" Booth felt warm blood flow over his fingers. He quickly went to move his other hand back down to stop the bleed "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I was you." Mr. Wick rose to gun to Booth's forehead. "Now you can watch her die in _**your**_care Agent Booth. How will it look when she was shot by a gun that is exactly the same as yours?" He smirked producing, with a gloved hand the weapon from his belt, he throw it at him in disgust. "I bet you told her that she'd be okay, and now, she's dying." He laughed his eyes cold with amusement. "Tell me this Agent Booth, do you love her?"

The question hit Booth full in the chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing? How can you just sit a watch someone die right in front of you?" Booth fought back the urge to get up and kill him right there and then, he also fought the pang deep inside him to cry. He was killing Bones. He needed to save her, he needed to argue with her even if it was just one more time, and he needed to see the smile when he told her something.

"So Agent Booth, do you?" Booth had no idea what to do his partner was bleeding out next to him and the person killing her in front of him. Then Booth had realised something, not once did Mr. Wick look at Bones. He was also avoiding her blood, pooling on the ground. "Mr. Wick I can't tell you if you over there." Booth said a plan hatching in his head as he talked. _'Come on over here you son of a bitch and have a good look at her!'_ Booth thought to himself hoping he would fall right into his plan. Surprisingly it work and Mr. Wick was edging his way over trying to avoid the blood and to avoid looking at her. He came up from behind Booth _'Perfect.'_ Booth grabbed the riffle throwing over Bones then grabbing Mr. Wick's throat and forced him to look at her. "Look at her! Just see what you're doing to her!" Booth yelled in his ear. Mr. Wick pulled himself free from Booth grip "For the record Agent Booth, I hope she lives." And with that he left.

His words sent icy cold shivers down Booth's spine. _'He hoped she'd live. What the hell was that supposed to do?'_ Booth hurried to phone for help before retuning his hand to her wound but he feared he was too late to save her. He place his head on her stomach "Oh god, Temperance I'm so sorry. Please..." He felt tears pour down his cheeks. His body shook fiercely as tears took over him. "Temperance...please...you can't...I can't. Oh god, please!" He couldn't control the words that poured over his lips. "Temperance I need you to stay here with me." He whispered he felt empty he couldn't lose her not when they were so close. "Come on. Temperance, you can do this." He whispered even softer than before.

Booth was sat like that for what felt like hours. His hands pushing down hard on her abdomen, containing what little blood was left. He had almost given up hope when a hand touched his shoulder softly. He looked up into the face of Cullen. Booth heart skipped a beat as paramedic pushed him aside in an urgent rush to access damage. Booth was pulled away by two of his colleagues "No! Temperance! Get off me! Temperance!" Booth growled his voice entangled in fear, his vision blurred by his tears. He pulled at against the arms holding him back but he hadn't the strength to pull free he watch them load Bones into an ambulance, one of the paramedics were performing CPR on her.

Booth's legs gave way, dragging his entire body to the floor. He could barely breathe, his ribs felt like they were squeezing his lungs and heart, crushing them. Cullen placed a hand on his shoulder "They know what they're doing."

Booth shakily rose to his feet and stumbled to his car drunk on the shock of what had happened. He turned to key and followed to ambulance his fear growing stronger for Bones every second her couldn't hold her or see her. _'This is my entire fault I should have left her at the __Jeffersonian. She would have been safe. Oh how could I have been so stupid?'_ Booth yelled at himself as he pulled up near the ambulance. He saw them pull her out, she was breathing by herself he ran over his mind set on being with her. He took her icy cold hand as she was rushed inside. Bones still hadn't woken up, and she was sent into emergency surgery leaving an enraged Booth yelling in the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: - Okay, I think I've kept you in suspense for long enough. I'll continue on with the story!**

**I **_**still**_** don't own Bones!!!**

Booth had phoned all of Bones close friends and family and told them what had happened. Angela had dropped what she was doing and was the first to arrive at the hospital with Hodgins following behind her. Her face was reddened by tears. When she saw Booth she ran to him "Booth, Booth! Is she going too alright? Oh god, are you alright?" She saw his blood covered and was suddenly concerned about him. "Yeah, it's...it's..." He couldn't bring himself to tell her it was Temperance's blood that covered him. The look in his eye said it all "Oh god its Brennan's." Her hands flew to her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Booth touched her shoulder and she turned to Hodgins burying her head in his shoulder.

"They didn't say anything about what was going on one minute she was here and the next she was gone." Booth explained looking over his shoulder to the door Bones had been taken through. He ran his hand through his hair, his brown eyes dark with worry. A doctor came through the door looked at the group and moved over to a family across the hall. Cam and Zach soon arrive with concerned looks on their faces. They were soon followed by an angry looking Max and Russ Brennan. "What happened? Where is she?" Max demanded he came across angry but his eyes showed his worry. Booth explained the situation again the best he could.

"So, you're telling me that the sick son of a bitch hit her and shot her?" Max could barely contain himself as he spat the words out like poison. Booth nodded shamefully, he had let this coward hurt her twice. He began to pace back and forth. _'I could have stopped all this from happening,'_

Step. Step. Turn.

'_This is my entire fault. I had to take her along with me!'_

Step. Step. Turn

'_If only I had taken her back to the lab.'_

Step. Step... Booth felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to find it was Angela's hand "Booth this isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself, you do everything you could." Her voice was soft and reassuring. Booth smiled weakly. He sat down in one of the chairs sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours. Booth felt his energy being drained as he forced himself to stay awake.

What seemed like hours later a doctor arrived through the doors "Agent Booth?" as she approached Booth she removed her blue cap of her head. She was wearing a sincere look of sadness. Booth leapt to his feet and stood tall over the doctor. "How is she?" Booth asked the concern thick in his voice. "Agent Booth, we did everything we could. She lost too much blood. I'm so sorry for your loss." Booth knew she wasn't, he'd said that line so many times he knew what the doctor felt. "Where is she? " Booth spoke loudly causing Angela to wake up. She walked over to Booth and listened to the remainder of the conversation. "Oh god no." She gasped her hands flying to her mouth. Booth turned to her taking her hand as her body shock with tears. He pulled her after him as he ran to room Bones was in.

He stood unable to move by her door as he watched everyone grieved over her. He couldn't look at her. He looked down the corridor a tear in the corner of his eye. He felt and small hand firmly gripped his shoulder. "Booth we're just going to give you a little space to... we'll be back soon." Her face shone with tears and her voice shook in pain at the loss of her best friend. Booth nodded to them as they left. He stood for a few moments before rushing to Bones' side. He slid his hands behind her upper back and pulled her cold body towards his chest. Her head fell back and rested lightly on the pillow beneath her. Booth felt his heart tear and his body denied him as his broke down into an uncontrollable fit of tears. He gripped her closer and cried out loud. He felt his pain pour out in his howls he collapsed, his head on her chest. His body convulsed in an agonizing fit of tears. Booth breath came to him in short gasps whenever he got the chance to breathe. He sat up to look at her face she was still beautiful in death.

Bones eyes flew open they had an eerie glow as she stared at Booth "Booth, why? How could you let this happen? Why did you let me die?" her voice was cold and icy she spoke with no expression or feeling. Booth stared at her in a mixture of shock, horror and amazement. "Temperance...?" Booth whispered.

"Booth, Booth, Agent Booth!"

Booth woke with a start. _'Oh thank god it was just a dream.' _He looked up at the doctor calling his name. "Yeah, how's Bon...Temperance? Is she okay?" he prepared himself for the worst Angela stood by his side while everyone waited by eager to hear the news. "Agent Booth I'm happy to tell you that Dr. Brennan made it out of surgery fine she's still asleep right now but I can take you all to her if you'd like?" Booth nodded beside himself with joy.

Booth she her lying in the bed her skin so bright again, he smiled as Angela slipped passed him and took Bones' hand and stoked her face. Hodgins had his hand on her shoulder. Stood next to him was Zach and Cam. Max and Russ stood on the opposite side of the bed, Booth stood in the doorway lent against the door frame. The scene that lay out before him made him smile even more. He took a step forward as her eyes flickered open. She could make out the outlines of shapes around her "Booth?" She whispered blinking to try clear her vision. Booth moved to the side of her bed taking her hand "Hey, I'm right here." He said giving her hand a tight squeeze.

Bones sat up slowly to avoid pain. She blinked a few more times before her vision cleared. She looked around the room and smiled. Angela grabbed hold of her pulling her into a overjoyed hug. "Oh Brennan we were so worried." This hug was a sign for everyone to hug her. Bones smiled her version of a thank you smile over their shoulders at Booth. Booth gave her his charm smile before sitting down on a chair next to him.

It was getting late and Booth sat holding Bones' hand. She hadn't spoken of the shooting at all. Booth was sure that now they were alone she might give him an insight to how she was feeling. "Booth, it doesn't hurt really? I mean it does now, but not when it happened." She looked up at him her blue eyes locking his brown eyes of hers. "No. No it doesn't." He spoke softly as if his very words would hurt her. "Thank you Booth."

"For what Bones." He said absentmindedly. His gaze was still entranced by hers.

She smiled slightly "You saved my life again." She spoke with a hint of laughter. Booth gave his charm smile again before leaning back on the chair and yawning. "Booth?" she asked softly

"Mmm" he answered not moving.

"Will you shout a nurse or a doctor?" This made Booth sit up and look her straight in the eye.

"Why? Bones what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Booth I'm fine. I just can't have you sleep on that tiny chair." She smiled mischievously.

"Bones, if you'd have just said that in the first place." He got up and lay on the edge of her bed. Her eyes widened in surprise. He smiled darkly at her making her blush slightly. He put his arm around her and pulled her against him. "I thought I'd lost you today." His voice was quiet, just loud enough for Bones to hear. He pulled her closer still, the closeness of his body sent shivers rushing down her spine causing her to let out a whimper. Booth smiled at the noise and slowly let himself by carried off to sleep.

Bones lay listening to him breathe. She shut her eyes feeling safe in his strong muscular arms she cuddled into his chest and sighed _'If only this would last.'_ She smiled as she felt heaviness overcome her and she slipped into a light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: - Wow sorry this took so long I've been swamped in coursework up to my eyeballs!!! I now have this underneath my knees so will need to keep an eye on but here's an update just for you =D**

**Thanks to all those who are reading and loving/liking this! Oh and just to remind you I don't own Bones.**

Bones' head spun as she tried to block the morning sun blaring through her window with her hand. Booth had been asleep for some while she lay next to him wondering what he was dreaming, if he was dreaming at all. Bones was bed ridden but that still didn't stop her from slipping out of the bed and walking slowly and painfully to the small bathroom adjoined to her room. She stood looking at herself in the mirror. She gasped at how tired she looked, her face was so pale and her were eyes slightly blood shocked. _'How does Booth do it? He always seems to look...Well okay despite the injuries.'_ Bones reached for the small brush that was sat on one of the shelves full of hospital toiletries. She gently ran it through her hair a few times, it made her feel a little better, but what she really wanted was just to go home and relax in her own clothes instead of this uncomfortable gown.

Booth stirred and reached his hand out to pull Bones to him, but his hand found the mattress on the other side of the bed. He shot up in an instant _'Oh god! No. How...!' _Booth leapt out of the bed his head swimming with hundreds of possibilities that could have happened none of them ended well. "Bones, Bones!" Booth shouted running to the door, before he got there he heard a small voice call out behind him "Booth?" He spun around to see her stood the bathroom door with a small towel in her hand. Booth let out a sigh relief. He smiled to reassure her that that was alright. "Sorry, I panicked when I could see you." He confessed to her sheepishly. She smiled and nodded "That's understandable." Her eyes glinted with something Booth couldn't quite put his finger on. She turned back into the bathroom. She dabbed the towel to her face and heard the bed squeak. He was on the bed again. Bones tried her best to freshen herself up "Bones, aren't you meant to be on bed rest?" she heard Booth call to her distractedly. "Yes, but I'm fine I had a look at my x-rays and -"

"You looked at your x-rays?" She could tell by his tone she had his full attention. She sighed, she had lied to Booth since they met and she wasn't about to start. "Yes, Booth there's nothing broken no serious internal damage so..."She trailed off as she heard a noise outside the window. Bones moved to see what it was. She was on the ground floor and this made her slightly uneasy, if she wanted to shut the window she would have to reach out to get it. Bones paused for a moment. She heard a can roll and soon it rolled into her line of sight. It had come from to the left of the window, whatever had moved it was parallel with her. She leant toward the window and placed her hand on the wall next to the window to keep her balance. Bones had an urge to shout Booth _'No, don't shout. Then whoever's out there will know that I know they're there.' _She took a deep breath and leant the all the way and made to shut the window when something flew up on to the window. The sudden unexpected movement made her jump and she let out an involuntary scream, she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

Booth was sat on the bed reading a letter he found in his pocket, it was from Parker. The end of the envelope had been covered in Bones' blood. He shuddered at the memory of Bones lying on the ground bleeding out under his hands. He shook his head and opened to letter. It was addressed to 'Daddy' and written in purple crayon. Booth smiled when he read about how Parker had found a frog in the garden. He was getting to the end when he heard Bones scream, this was followed by a sickening thud.

"Bones!" Booth jumped to his feet, he ran into the bathroom the sight he saw made his knee's weak. Bones was on the floor propped up on her elbows smiling sheepishly at him. On the window sill a large ginger cat looked at her its eyes wide and it chest heaving. Booth couldn't help but collapse to the floor in an uncontrollable spasm of laughter. "Booth, this isn't funny!" she exclaimed although the laughter was clear in her voice. Booth couldn't breathe through laughter. He looked up at her she was smiling a smile that reached her eyes. She looked so beautiful, she looked radiant and better then she had looked just a moment ago. He caught her smile waver slightly and he hurriedly looked to the cat _'What if she saw something in my face.' _ He thought catching his breath.

Bones was sure he had been looking at her with an expression that mirrored how she was feeling. Booth had looked away from her quickly and she followed his gaze to the cat, which was still sat on the window sill licking its self. The cat looked up at the pair, this triggered Bones into hysterical laughter. She lay back on the floor holding her stomach finding it hard to breathe in between her laughs. She could hear Booth making his way towards her, but all she could do was pant for air as he helped her sit up. She took in a deep breath. She looked up into Booth eyes. She almost lost herself within them, he smiled his charm smile at her then heaved himself to his feet, offering a hand out to help Bones up he caught the same glint as before in her eye.

Bones reached up to take his hand and withdrew it a little as she felt sparks rush from his hand through to hers. Her eyes flew up to lock onto his. She knew by his face that he had felt it too. He acted un-phased by it so she took his hand. Booth smiled to himself as the sensation ran up his arm. He gripped her hand and pulled her up a little too strongly. He had pulled her against his chest. She stood shocked for a moment then he felt her relax as her eyes locked with his. A shiver ran down Bones' spine as she felt his hand on her back. Booth smiled down at her and with his other hand he ran a finger along her jaw line, Bones felt her skin tingle under is finger. Booth gently ran a hand through her hair. A quiet moan passed her lips as she moved her head into his hand. Booth lent in to kiss when he heard the door to her room open. Bones leapt out of his arms as her name was called "Brennan?" Bones smoothed her hair down and left Booth stood in the bathroom. _'Did that just happen? Had I just been about to kiss Bones?'_

Angela squealed as she hugged her best friend. "Oh, Sweetie how are you?" She asked happy and concerned to see Bones was walking around. She smiled at Bones when saw Booth come out the bathroom moments after she had.

"What?" Bones asked looking at Booth then back to Angela.

Booth noticed a bag Angela had he looked up to Angela "What's in the bag?" he asked hoping it was something that would help him with this case.

Angela handed some files to Bones who read through them. It was a report from ballistics on her bullet. Angela handed Booth the bag with the bullet in, both Booth and Bones shuddered at the sight of it.

Bones' hand flew to her mouth in shock and horror. Booth's face filled with concern "Bones, Bones what wrong?" When he got no response he moved behind her and read the file. His eyes darted to his gun on the table he looked at the bullet in the bag. Without thinking Booth made a grab for his gun, Bones looked at him surprised by his sudden movement. Booth emptied his gun and held a bullet out to Bones. She looked to him with worry in her eyes. She took a tissue from the bedside table and pulled the bullet out the bag in and held it in the tissue in one hand. She took the bullet from Booth in the other and looked at each one in turn.

Bones looked at him and handed his bullet, she released a shaky breath she didn't know she held. "Booth I was shot by a gun the same as yours, but not your gun." She spoke the last words clearly to make sure that her point was put across. Angela let out a sigh of relief "Well can we find what gun it is?" she hoped this wasn't too much to ask. Bones looked at her and smiled "We might be able to trace it back to the gun," she paused to look at Booth her smile fading before continuing, "Then hopefully on to its owner." She struggled to finish her sentence. The thought of being so close to her shooter made her physically ill. Bones exhaled shakily and ran her hand through her hair and leant against the wall. Angela reached out and touched her shoulder _'This isn't like her at all.' _

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Her voice was quiet and hollow.

"Oh, sweetie, by the way I brought you some clothes. I'll just run out to my car and get them." Angela was about to leave the room when Bones called her back.

"I just want to go home." Bones' voice sounded vulnerable, Booth had to fight the urge to stand in front of her and protect her. "I'll see what the doctors say." And with that Angela left while mouthing something at Bones.

'He's your _**knight**_ in shining _**FBI**_ standard-issue body _**armour.'**_

Bones laughed at the familiar phrase. Booth slowly made his way over to her after Angela had left. She was putting the file on the bedside table and slowly got back into bed there was nothing else for her to do. She looked up when she felt his gaze on her "Why are you staring at me?" Booth met her gaze he couldn't lie to her when she trusted him so much. "I wasn't staring!" he said flashing her is charm smile. Bones couldn't help but smile back. "Booth, you were." She laughed lightly. Booth just simply shook his head and looked at the letter from Parker, and then he remembered the bathroom incident. _'If Angela hadn't have walked in would I have kissed her? No. I wouldn't have, would I?' _The thought of her lips against his gave him a familiar slight tightness in his pants. He looked out the window not trusting himself to look at her.

Bones sat and watched him and saw the piece of yellow paper with what looked like purple scribbles on it, she gasped when she saw the blood. She knew it was hers and she looked away to the door as Angela came in. "Here you are Sweetie." Angela handed a large bag over to her and she took it looking disappointed. "What is it Bren?" Angela looked at her concerned. "I'm I going home?" Bones asked looking from Angela to Booth, who was still looking out of the window lost in thought.

"Sweetie..." Angela looked at her sadly, "The doctor said as long as someone looks after you." She laughed. Bones looked down at the bag in her hands "Then why did you bring the bag?" Booth laughed at her question, she looked at him confusion clear on her face. "What do you expect to go home in?" he laughed. Bones bit her lip and nodded her agreement a smile pulling at her lips. Booth turned to her and patted her leg "Well... I'll let you get ready and dressed and I'll be back in a minute, yeah?" She nodded again and Booth smiled at them both as he left.

"Bren, are you sure you okay? You just let Mr. Save-your-life-any-time walk out the room!" she laughed helping Bones to her feet.

"Ange, what did you want me to do. Tell him to stay."

"Yes!" she gripped Bones's wrists as she said it. Bones laughed and pulled away from her to route in the bag.

"Ange, are you sure this is mine." Bones held up a small tight looking black tank top.

"Oh yeah, I thought it would be comfortable for you then some of your other tops." She wore a mischievous smile as she spoke. Bones just nodded and pulled a pair of jeans on under her gown. Angela helped her put the top on she then stood back to look Bones over.

"Sweetie, if Booth won't have you he's blind." She said turning Bones around. Bones laughed and looked over to the door where Booth's head appeared "Bones are we..." he trailed of when he saw her. The tank top showed off her amazing body perfectly "You...you look...better." he smiled at her "Well are we ready to go?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay time to liven up things here a bit, let's kill Booth!! Lol I'm just playing with you, never mind me I'm insane and loving it! o.O**

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I just couldn't get a certain part right bet you can guess which bit. Hope you like it!**

Bones sat in the front seat of Booth's SUV. He and Angela were discussing her care arrangements. Bones sat with her knees up as high as possible, staring uneasily on the window. Her breaths were short and shallow, she watched every suspicious looking man that walked near the car. _'This is completely irrational behaviour. What am I doing?'_ Bones shook her head slightly and tried to allow herself to relax.

"...Okay, we'll do that then. Is that alright?" Booth looked over to Bones for a response. "Hay Bones, you okay?" He reached his hand out touching her shoulder lightly, Bones jumped at his touched and turned to face him wide-eyed and chest heaving. "Whoa, Bones it just me." He said reassuringly. Booth withdrew his hand slowly as not to startle her again. Bones to a deep breath "What did you say before?" she tried to veer the subject away from her for a while. "...Erm... yeah, I was going to look after you, keep you in check." Booth tried to lighten the mood. It worked. Booth saw Bones relax slightly a small smile playing at her mouth.

Bones waved to Angela as they pulled away from her apartment. She forced herself to stay relaxed. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey, you sure you're okay?" She looked at him and laughed she couldn't help it just the looked that was on his face reminded her of the hospital incident. "What?" Booth asked unsure at what had brought on the laughter, but he did love it when she laughed, her eyes would just glint with happiness that would make him warm no matter the weather. The drive to Bones' apartment had them both laughing.

Booth, despite a protesting Bones had carried her to her apartment after she nearly collapsed as she got out the car. He had put one arm around her back and the other around her legs. She had instinctively put her arms around his neck. Booth kicked her door open lightly as not to bang it against the wall. He then expertly closed it with his foot.

Booth slowly lowered her to the floor. They were still stood by the door of her apartment, as her feet touched the floor her head span and she fell against the door struggling to stay up right. Booth instinctively put his hands her waist to try to support her. She still had her arms around his neck as she steadied herself. "You okay?" he asked her softly. She looked into his deep brown eyes "Yeah." She whispered. The look in his eyes made her want to run, but also immobilized her. Her breath became short and shallow. Booth saw her eyes darken with fear and excitement. It was the excitement that drove him forward, that told him he was doing the right thing. He stepped forward every fibre of his clothes was touching hers. He held her gaze with just as much intensity for only a few moments before leaning towards her. His lips touch hers so lightly almost not at all, but she felt it run through her body reaching every part of her. She pulled herself up against him to deepen the kiss. She slowly brushed her tongue along his bottom lips. He groaned opening his mouth more allowing her tongue to meet his, the touch sent a tremor surging through their entire bodies. He felt her tremble under her hands.

He pushed her back against the door slightly, she whimpered as he increased the intensity of the kiss. She gripped at his hair and moaned softly against his lips, which didn't go unnoticed and he felt its effects in his pants. He pulled away resting his forehead on hers when he needed to breathe. Bones recovered from her dazed feeling before Booth did, she began to sensually caress his neck with her lips. Booth groaned as he mirrored her actions. He kissed and licked her in a way that made her throw her head back, "Booth..." she whispered breathlessly. Booth allowed one hand to run through her hair and the other slowly caressed her leg, which she had lifted up and wrapped around one of his.

Booth made his way up her neck back to her lips, he was now the complete opposite of his gentle approach and this time he crashed his lips against her with a fiery ferocity. She moaned at the intensity of him, he made her feel something deep within her, she couldn't put her finger on what it was, but then again at that moment she couldn't put her finger on anything. Bone ran her hand up his chest and over his shoulder carefully feeling for each one of his muscles. He pushed against her, pushing her harder against the door, she allowed him to invade her mouth, as he did so she seductively pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Booth's hands pulled off her top in one swift movement. He ran a hand up her stomach and she took his bottom lip tenderly between her teeth in response. Booth moaned. The light tugging on his lip made him harder still, restraining more against his pants. He pulled her against him his hand once again glided up her body and held one of her breast gently squeezing it, making her tremble and whine.

She pulled feverishly at his tie and threw it, before unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it to the floor. She felt his hand move over her back sent electric shocks down her spine. She ran her hands down his back feeling every muscle, tracing them with her fingers, she felt him groan and pushed him, making him step back towards her bedroom.

She pushed him onto her bed, caressing his stomach and chest straying dangerously close to his belt. He moaned lightly. She tugged at his cuffs and before he knew what was going on Bones had cuffed him to the headboard. Booth looked at her desire mixed with a hint of malevolence burned brightly in her blue eyes. She attacked his lips fiercely with her and ran her hands down his chest before he could ask any questions. She pulled away and painfully slowly began to undo his belt. "Bones..." he moaned as she sensually slid the rest of their clothes off. Booth looked at her in awe, he needed to touch her, taste her and these cuff weren't helping. _'Now if I'd have thought of this first...' _Booth ran through what he would have done to her if they were the other way around. He felt her soft hand on his erection and groaned as she ran it down his length. He strained against the cuffs, his urge to touch her almost over whelming, his urge to taste her burning under his skin. "Bones..." he strained even harder against the cuffs holing him from her, she looked up at him a smile creeping across her face she crawled up the bed seductively to kiss him. As she did so she leisurely took the cuffs off. Booth hands roughly gripped her hair pulling her in deepening the kiss, she moaned at his roughness. He gripped her shoulders and forcefully rolled her onto her back she moaned against his lips.

Booth continued his rough assault of her body. He kept her always wanting him. He almost made her beg for him. Almost. As he trust himself into her she called his name lightly, he growled at the sound and ground his hips against hers. He loved the way her heat surrounding him, her husky voice calling his name. He thrust himself into her harder "Oh... Booth..." she gasped, finding it hard to frame her words, her mind was shattered by him. She gripped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips up meeting him halfway. She gripped his side and cried out franticly at as they pushed each other into an oblivion of ecstasy, he exploded inside her "Temperance..." he groaned as her fingers dug in.

Booth fell besides her struggling to regain his breath. She lay panting besides him, her body trebling slightly with the aftershock of her release. A few moments passed and neither one wanted to move, even if they wanted to they couldn't move.

Bones jumped slightly at the sound of Booth's phone ringing.

"Booth?"

She could just about make out a voice on the other side. Booth sat up slowly

"Well sir, all we know is that he seems to be targeting Bo- Dr. Brennan sir."

It was Cullen. Bones sat up straight at the sound of her name her attention was on Booth and the conversation.

"Right sir, we'll be right there." Booth hung up. "We're wanted by Cullen." Booth smiled at his attentive partner. She smiled back at him. It was the smile he had given her before he pulled her up at the hospital.

Booth sat in a chair in Cullen office running a hand through his hair. Bones sat to his left looking quite relaxed. "There has to be something we can use to get this guy." Cullen spoke as he paced behind his desk. "Booth, run over the attacks on Dr. Brennan again." Bones could see he was getting frustrated. "Okay, the first assault was when she and Mr. Wicks were in the front garden of his house. They were having..." He threw a glance at Bones before continuing, "a heated interrogation. I ran around the back of the house after a possible suspect. I checked inside the house, that's when I noticed things were...a little too quiet. So I checked out the window, she was on the floor and his car was backing out the drive." Booth finished looking down at the ground. '_I had let that happen.'_

"Okay and the second time." Cullen already knew what had happened. He just hoped that it would help him find something he missed last time. Bones looked to Booth he was trying to get the words out his mouth but he couldn't bring himself to speak, so she took over. "We arrived at the location and as we got out the car, we were spoken to over loudspeakers... He wanted me... He wanted me to go alone." She was struggling with this. It was the first time she had rerun that night through. "Booth wouldn't let me go, as we were discussing the issue..." she trailed off and Booth could almost see her locking herself away, he placed and reassuring hand on her arm and continued for her. "When there was a gun shot. I thought it was me who had been shot but it turned out to be-"

"Dr. Brennan yes. But how do they tie in together?" Bones's brow creased slightly deep in thought, Booth watched as realisation flicked on her face. "Alone, Booth!" She had almost shouted the words at him. "It's when I'm alone." She explained more when he didn't respond to her outburst. "But Bones that doesn't make sense, what about the scrap yard? I was with you." Both Booth and Cullen looked confused by her thinking. "I was shot! Long distance weapon! Booth it's you! He's afraid of you!" she looked almost desperate as she tried to explain.

"Your right," Booth said slowly, "He only attacks you when I'm not around or able to reach him. Bones your brilliant! All we have to do is set it up so he thinks she's alone but she's not!" Booth was on the edge of his seat. He was anticipating beating the living crap out of the son of a bitch that hurt his Bones. Cullen nodded her agreement. Bones looked horrified by the plan "What?!"

"Bones, what we're going to do is take you somewhere public or maybe even back to the scrap yard, then were going to make it look like you're alone. When he comes to confront you we'll move in on your signal."

"But Booth won't I be a stranded goose out there?"

"Bones, its sitting duck, the phrase is sitting duck. No you won't be because we won't leave you. I'll be right there." Booth took her hand and held it reassuringly. _'Why am I always in need of reassurance recently?' _ Bones nodded, "Okay, as long as it brings this man in." She said looking out the window behind Cullen. Booth squeezed her hand misreading her stare for fear. She looked at him and smiled. "Booth, don't worry I'll be fine, as long as there's no bomb, gun or an unseen attack." Booth laughed as he remembered the close shaves they had had in the past. Bones stood up "Okay, let's get this done today." Booth stood and nodded.

"Let's go then." Booth put his hand on the small of her back and led her out the room. She shivered slightly at his touch and smiled to herself. "Booth, Dr. Brennan." Cullen called, they turned to face him "Where is this going to happen. I can't just let you go, not knowing where to send my people." Booth looked at Bones for a moment before deciding what to do. "We'll be at the Mall down the street." He tuned and left, Bones following close at his heels.

"Bones, I'm going to leave you here and you can walk up-"

"Booth, don't you think he'll expect you to be with me considering we're always together during the day." She cut in.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Booth raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Stage an argument and you could leave me in the parking lot." She said, barely thinking or noticing she said it. She stared out the window lost within her own mind. Booth smiled at her oblivious genius. "That could work!" he said loudly making her jump out of her trance like state and look at him confused "What could?" Booth just shook his head at her. "Oh, and you're supposed to be the genius." She had no idea what he was talking about "I don't know what that means." Booth could have kissed her then, her nose was crinkled slightly and her face was amazingly cute. He wouldn't tell her this thought. "Hey Bones, you okay you seemed a little of at the office before." He commented intent on starting a fight. "What? Why would I have seemed off?"

"Well you just looked a little... I don't know... scared maybe. I think I should take you home and find a look-a-like."

"What!?" Bones's defences soared up, and the confusion still showed on her face. Booth was on the right track if only he could get her so angry that she would want him to leave. He knew from the Gormagon case that Bones was a terrible actress under pressure like this. He would explain it to her when they got back. "I just think you should go home, I don't think you're quite up for this job." He braced himself for her to blow, which he knew she would.

"Booth! I am just as well equipped as anyone else! In fact, more equipped considering I'm the real Dr. Temperance Brennan and will do better than any of your look-a-likes at impersonating me!" She shouted in one breath. She looked away from him and as the car pulled to a stop at the Mall she flung the door open, Booth was surprised by her sudden movement and raced to make a scene of it out in the parking lot, he needed to draw as much attention to them as possible. "Bones! Look, just get in the car I'll take you home and we'll find someone who won't get themselves killed!" Booth yelled at her standing right behind her breathing down her neck.

He hated himself and he knew at this moment in time despite last night she hated him to. She turned on him her eyes blazing in a whirl of fury she was slightly surprised by his proximity, she quickly recovered. "Booth, I don't care what you say or think! I'm doing this whether I feel scared or not." Her voice dropped dangerously low, her anger was turning into fear. He was losing her. He thought quickly "Bones, this is insane. This is a job for an FBI not for a squint! You belong in the lab not out here on the field!" He was in her face yelling, he pointed to the Mall when he mentioned the field.

"Booth," her voice was low and shook with fury. "Will you just leave! I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm doing this _squint,_ or not." The empathises on 'squint' stung him. He needed to make more of a scene. As she turned to leave he gripped her shoulders tight enough to cause some discomfort but not tight enough to cause any pain, he was in her face again. He was going to try making this look like an almost abusive relationship. Booth saw her eyes darken slightly with fear at his sudden outburst. "Temperance I will not allow you to go. You will turn around and get back in the damn car!" He yelled shaking her lightly. He saw anger boil inside her, _'This is good, get her so wound up she won't ever talk to you again.' _"If I have to drag you there by your hair I will!" He yelled louder. More stares even more then he'd hoped for. "Booth, I'm a grown woman," _'Oh, don't I know that.'_ "I can make decisions for myself!" She pulled against his grip and winced as he held her tighter. He couldn't let this end yet, he needed someone to approach them. "Well if that's the case," he said with forced aggression her gripped her left arm tighter causing her to yelp out in pain. He fought the urge to turn around and hug her tell her what he was doing. He felt her straining against him, he tightened his hold on her, she cried out as he yanked her behind him. Bones had never seen him like this, not even with suspects. It scared her that he didn't seem to care that he was hurting her. She pulled against him hoping for some fortune and be able to break free. "Excuse me, Miss do you need any help? Sir I think you're hurting her." Came a voice from behind Bones to the left she looked over her arm to see who was helping her.

Booth turned to see a middle aged man looking from him to Bones then back to him. "Sir, I think you should let the lady go." He said quite calmly despite Booth looming above him. "Fine! Go!" he shouted letting go of her arm. He held back a gasp when he saw the bruising he had caused. Instead he looked satisfied and walked back to the SUV. Bones held back the urge to cry when she saw the look of satisfaction on his face, she turned and not thinking walked into the Mall.

It was only when she was half way in did she realise what had just happened. She had just sent away the only man who was going to protect her, because he was protecting her. She looked around feeling vulnerable, she kept walking away not allowing her edge to waver. She really wanted to rush back outside and hide somewhere that was when she noticed him. Tall and hidden, but still there. She had the urge to turn and walk the other way, but her mind slowly began to add things up. _'What was said in the car before he mentioned me being a genius? Think Temperance, think...Oh I said... Damn!'_ She looked at him a smile of recognition and realisation flashed across her face for him to see only.

Booth felt his heart beat again, she knew what he had done and why. _'She has forgiven me. Thanks Bones a little late but you worked it out...' _Booth thoughts were interrupted by an odd noise. He pulled his eyes away from Bones for a moment to assess the noise. In a few seconds his suspicions were conformed. He jumped to his feet as the women with the bomb headed towards Bones. "Bones!" he yelled blowing his cover he needed to keep her safe if that meant blowing his cover so be it. "Bones Run! To the car!" he shouted to her desperately, he watched her face fill with fear she turned and ran. He watched as moments after her running she was grabbed by two men each one at least 6ft. "FBI fre-" Booth yelled but the rest of his sentence was knocked out of him when an explosion just meters away from him forced him against the wall. He watched helplessly as one of the two men struck a struggling Bones in the face with his fist, her body when limp in their arms. "Bones..." The word tumbled out his mouth to quiet form anyone to hear. He watched as the men carried her, dragging her along the floor between them. Rage raced through Booth. Powered by his anger his rose to his feet and made his way after the men in a frenzied mission. Protect and destroy.


End file.
